Talk:Tavros Nitram
Untitled What I find is that his sign matches up with TwinArmeggedons. How did someone get he is Daves counterpart? Other than his actions, of course.MrChemyCal 18:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about with the sign thing? Majutsukai 21:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, AT=TA. Or UA. Thats a different matter. MrChemyCal 21:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Facts Could someone provide a link to some of these AT facts? Someone's got to have found these, so they must know where they came fromDrunken Lemur 00:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Whole board of 'em. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=34&t=7213 Freezeframe 18:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Are these really necessary? This isn't the MSPA Forum Wiki. Alienatedduck 10:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's not necessary at all, but I think it's funny as hell and adds to the character. Genofreek 20:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I just don't think they're that funny, and definitely can't add to his character as it is stuff made up, and bears no resemblance to the Homestuck character. In fact this is confusing. The feeling has already been raised about keeping stuff off the forums to a minimum. And apparently finding out he's in a wheelchair means more of these will come because people think that's funny? I think this is enough reasons to delete them. Because 'i think it's funny' is not good enough. Alienatedduck 09:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me, or are these kind of awkward now that we know he's a cripple? Fruckert Tavros's Name I edited his name origin to reflect Latin orthography, but I disagree with the statement prior to my edit. TwinArmageddons' name reflects his chumhandle as well: Sollux Captor is Pollux Castor, the famous Gemini twins of Greek myth. I don't want to edit it though because I might be missing the point completely of the statement. Opinions? Act 5 I don't get the point of these Act 5 sections on the trolls' pages anyway, wouldn't most of the information go in biography if it applies to the character? And each act has it's own page to summarize what happens so this shouldn't be needed. Freezeframe 13:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) File Photo I think the picture of him in the chair is more fitting. It mentions that he doesn't get the legs until the end of his adventure and has to use the chair. We won't be seeing the legs again (unless we see a few more fast forwards.) Not to mention that he was introduced with the chair and has to use it everyday.Koolkevk 03:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Tavros = Davros? Could the name "Tavros" be connected to the Doctor Who villain Davros, who also has a wheelchair-esque thingy? 19:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Lusus I thought the name of his lusus would've been fae-bull (fable). --Mozai 23:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) And for the record, didn't his lusus die because he while pesterchumming with arsenicCatnip ? Rufio Don't know if this is notable enough to put in the article (or if anyone else already noticed) but "Rufio" (what Tavros decides to name his self-esteem) is also the name of the boy who takes leadership of the Lost boys after Peter Pan leaves, in the movie Hook (featuring Robin Williams as an adult Peter Pan). Cannot kiss the girl I feel like we should keep the description of this scene neutral until it is confirmed if he kissed her or not rather than assuming he did not want to? Again, he is physically unable to get up and kiss Vriska even if he wanted to due to his jelly legs. The animation of him squirming on the floor could be viewed as his attempts to get up or just shaking scared in his Boy Skylark costume from HB's threats and the statement "Cannot kiss the girl" can also be taken in two ways- being physically unable to or not wanting to do it. Yes, it is a nod back to the Hunk Rump card game but lets wait and remain neutral until we have an answer before putting our opinions as facts. Don Quixote? There seems to be one or two references to the story, mainly that: a) Tavros' Strife Specibus is the Lancekind. By itself it's nothing special... except for, b) Tavros' land, the Land of Sand and Zephyr, is shown to have windmills. On top of this is his ridiculous amount of optimism (compared to most of the other troll kids, at least) and with him trying to help Jade, his behavior borders a bit on being... quixiotic? And Jade could even take the role of Dulcinea, what with Tavros' unrequited flushed feelings for her. 18:28, December 28, 2010 (UTC) So with this latest flash is tarvos dead?GreenBeanXD 02:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) We can't know that yet, can we? It certainly looks that way, but let's wait for the next updates before making any conclusions. Nimryel 02:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Srry i forgot to put a new topic here.GreenBeanXD 03:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks dead to meXDGreenBeanXD 13:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Dead, yes. Perma-dead? Who knows. Source Thing "Tinkerbull was soon killed when Tavros accidentally ran over it in his wheelchair." Can anyone tell me where this is proven? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 01:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : 05:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Tavros <3 Jade? On page Tavros tells Jade that he has some red feelings for her. (She does not reciprocate.) Should we put JADE HARLEY - MATESPRIT (unrequited) under the Relations heading, and mention it in the Relationships section? Tavros' Rocket Thing I Cut Something Out To Make It Into Something Yet, I Can't Get It Transparent D: Roxy Lalonde 02:31, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I guess we can call it possibly just Rocket maybe? I am the wizard its me 11:12, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Can thisTavros be added to the infobox? I am the wizard its me 11:43, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I made the file transparent. And a while back we decieded that pictures of characters having been killed don't really belong in the info box tabber. We have the draw the line somewhere, next thing we know we'll be adding characters sitting down.bitterLime 12:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::And making stupid faces (*snicker*) I am the wizard its me 19:35, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Tavros and Gamzee Now Gamzee might say that Tavros is his Matesprite but it never said that he was his back. Tavros mostly thinks that Gamzee is showing brotherly love and not even thing about red feelings. :Not sure why this is on Tavros' talk page as his page never says that Tavros and Gamzee were Matesprites. Also Tavros of Gamzee's feelings towards him. The Light6 13:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think it got brought up because on Gamzee's page, Tavros is listed as his Matesprit. (PBJ shippers everywhere: cue fangirling. ) 12:58, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Tavros' god tier Shoes Funnily enough, he's the only character to be god tier with different coloured shoes to his dream self. Here he is in yellow shoes: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7va4mreEn1qlo5weo1_500.png And his dream self in brown: Strange... Enigmatia (talk) 13:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well, John also has yellow shoes, so that could well be down to the aspect, as both are heroes of Breath. Aradia and Dave both have black shoes. Vriska may well have had blue shoes like Rose, were it not for her penchant for red I'm pretty sure it has to do with the aspect. All Breath heroes have the same color of shoes in god tier- only in dream form do their shoe colors vary/depend on their blood color. I don't think it's worth mentioning... NocturnalHyperdrive (talk) 03:24, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "Normal," "injured" language problematic I think Tavros's "normal" state ought to be him in his wheelchair, since that's the state he's introduced in and is in for much of his presence in the story. To put a picture of him standing up and calling it "normal" is to imply that being in a wheelchair is abnormal, and I think it belittles him and people in wheelchairs. I also think that the term "injured" is just inaccurate, since, with the exception of maybe the robo-legs, he is not really injured in those sprites, just parapalegic. Which I guess might be called an injury, but since he's already as recovered as he's going to be from the injury that called it, maybe it should be simply "Parapalegic" or "Handicapped" or something. If someone who is actually a parapalegic wants to weigh in on this, that would be really awesome and helpful, and I'd defer to anything they said, though please don't feel obligated. 10:43, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :I had thought about this in the passing but it had always slipped my mind. On the default picture: I think for the default picture we seem to have standardised them to the "standard sprite". I can really only think of two other examples which show this: Aradia and Caliborn. Aradia is introduced as a ghost but her default is her living sprite. Caliborn's first sprite appearance is with a robotic leg and covered in blood but the default is an altered sprite showing him as he would've been before he tore of his leg. Basically it is their "earliest" self, discounting baby selves. :And on the wording, I agree that can and probably should be changed (using Aradia again as an example again of different named labels) but I'm going to have to admit that I'm uncertain at exactly what it should be changed to and invite anyone else to comment. The Light6 (talk) 04:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Along with that line of standardization, would that mean we're moving the Terezi sprites around? 06:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, I forgot about her, I guess it isn't as standard as I was saying, which of course is also an arguement for making Tavros' default him in the wheelchair. However I guess Tavros and Terezi strongly differ in how they view their handicaps, and also in frequency and first appearance and a bunch of other factors and could be an entire discussion unto itself. So for now I think we should just stick with the terminology discussion. The Light6 (talk) 07:19, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Severely Crude Edit :( ATTENTION!: I don't know how this works or what I'm doing, anyone who does can delete what I have writen later. I visited Tavros' page but found it vandilized by a 'Wikipedia Contributor', I don't know who did it and I don't know anything about how to fix it but if someone could help out and make it right, that would be appreciated. Please understand I'm a dummie when it comes to this part of the site, and don't want to get in trouble for posting this ask for help, but I couldn't let this go unnoticed. Please help. - Kelly :I fixed the page! :Castleofwarriors (talk) 03:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :the person is 76.209.136.147 if anyone still cares : 03:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, don't worry about asking for someone to revert vandalism on the talk page, there is usually someone online who will notice and fix it fairly quickly, but in this case no one was around for 45 mins, which is a bit longer than usual but not outside the expected amount of time. ::Also most regular editors will be able to recognize the vandaliser and warn them. The Light6 (talk) 03:50, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! Tav is my patron so it felt kinda like a personal insult. Glad that someone helped. ::Sadly, me and Kelly's patron was attacked again. I'm quite sure that Tavros's name is not Sasspants. Kiba DarkFire (talk) 19:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC) About Tavros' Death When Tavros died did anyone observe that his position, along with Terezi noticing his body, looks like 's death with Hussie noticing instead? Is it noteworthy to put into Trivia (for both Tavros and ), or is it too minimal a detail (ie. unimportant) to mention, since Hussie sometimes uses the same basic scene twice (ex. and ? ChibiSeme597 (talk) 15:58, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Taurus and Scorpio Okay guys, I'm new at this, so correct me if I'm wrong, but should it not be mentioned that Tavros and Vriska's complicated relationship may be a reference to the fact that Tauruses and Scorpios are naturally opposites, and therefore are constantly hovering between intense hatred and intense love? Not sure, but I think it should at least be mentioned... NocturnalHyperdrive (talk) 03:17, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Quirk Should his quirk from the pirate escape be put down. Caps at random places, while still having no caps at the start? 06:16, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :That's what he calls "whispering". 16:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Pyrokinesis? Is it possible that Tavros has pyrokinesis because I know that when he was dead and in a dream bubble with a dead Dave he was lighting some "sick fires" I'm not sure if he could do this because he was dead or not or just for the sake of the pun (seemingly the after-life is just like their same self but they are dead). 18:58, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Actually I'm pretty sure that's a question everyone is still stuck on. I don't think it was an actual biological troll power (although picturing a flamethrowing Summoner is pretty awesome), or a dream bubble gag either for that matter. It may have just been for the pun but from a non-meta perspective... maybe somehow related to Breath powers? It's extremely unclear. 06:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :I always assumed that it was just because of the dream logic thing, like how Jade's dream self was able to grow extra arms. If it had been a real power of Tavros I think it would have been shown or mentioned in another context, outside of this joke. But I don't think there is anyway to tell for sure. - 10:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Matesprit/Ex-Matesprit? So am I the only one seriously confused over the fact Tavros' infobox still states that he and Vriska are matesprits? It has been this way for over a year now, even after Tavros gave Vriska an ear full and flew away. If anything they would be broken up by now, if they were even in a red quadrant at all (considering his state of mind when John encountered them I'm not so sure if Tavros was being entirely truthful, when you take into account how Vriska continued to treat him) but that's all heresay. Basically what I'm enquiring about is whether or not that matesprit status would be changed to ex-matesprit, or even supposed ex-matesprit. Sassylassy (talk) 12:20, November 19, 2014 (UTC) God Tier Legs If Tavros went god teir before he you know' would his legs work? I'm mainly bringing this up because I beleive that his Dream Self had working legs, and when you die on your god teir bed you replace your old body with your Dream Self 19:11, February 12, 2015 (UTC)Anon :If he went god tier in his quest cocoon, yes. If he went god tier on a sacrificial slab in his original body, no. If he went god tier on a sacrificial slab after having his dream self take over as his main body (via dying and then being kissed by a prince(ss)), yes. It's kind of complicated.